a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to holograms. More particularly the invention concerns holograms used in connection with packaging means and for display purposes.
b. Nature of the Technical Arts
In recent years considerable money and effort have been spent in the packaging of articles in order to make the packaged goods more appealing to consumers in outward appearance when the goods are on store shelves. Apart from using colored papers, ribbons, shaped containers and the like, this consumer appeal has been enhanced by the graphics or graphic designs used on the packaging. To complement such graphics use has been made of embossed holograms. However, the apparent color of an embossed hologram is strongly dependent on the angle between the observer and the plane of the hologram, or the angle between the plane of the hologram and the illuminating light source.
Because of these dependencies, often the effect is neither pleasing nor eye-catching. Furthermore, embossed holograms require a silvered or reflective backing and this reflective backing often detracts from the overall packaging design or concept. Moreover, such holograms are difficult to observe in poor lighting conditions.
It is also known to incorporate a hologram as a security feature in an identification card or credit card. The hologram usually takes the form of a small embossed hologram in one corner of the card. In practice, such holograms are rarely very striking in appearance.